Childish Eagle
by pokes
Summary: one-shots featuring the childish side of Eagle. Hope to have five one-shots. Forgive me for any mistakes. Disclaimer: This site is called fanfiction for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: These are all going to be one-shots. I'm planning on doing ten, but I might not be able to. My grades are slipping a bit, and I'm falling behind on work. Anyways, there is another story like this one, except it will feature the professional side of Eagle. Everything is in 3rd Person's POV. Also, if you could, please go vote on my poll, I need ten votes on each question. Vote for both questions, please. **

**Update your stories soon! :I**

* * *

"Eagle, what are you doing with Wolf's water? He just filled it, and whatever you are doing, he won't be happy."

"I'm giving him some energy and a different mood. He's too grumpy."

And Eagle was doing exactly that, for he was adding _candy_ to Wolf's water and some pink thing that said, 'need a better mood, add this food'. Wolf came through the tent flap just then(just go with it) with some news. He just came back from the Sergeant's cabin.

"MI6 is sending two ag- Eagle... what are you doing?"

He looked form Wolf to the _clear _water bottle and back at Wolf again. He was also having the most ridiculous thoughts and one relevant one. _I wonder if the cooks would give me something good for lunch. Why was Ben binned? Where is he now? Should I lie to Wolf? _Apparently, he decided not to.

"Ummm, I saw this on T.V, and I thought you might need it. It changes your mood so that you are always happy. In my opinion, you are way too grumpy for your own good. Beside, you need to turn that frown upside-down."

To Wolf, that was not the right thing to say. Wolf lunged at Eagle, and Eagle still on the floor didn't have enough time to dodge. He was tackled to the floor, and Wolf punched his nose.

"Now, you are going to get me a new water bottle, or you could go to the infirmary. Your choice."

Eagle was holding his broken nose, and _crying _about it too. He was yelling uncoherant things like 'MEME' 'He puon meh' 'wah oo do ha'

Wolf took charge again, because well he didn't want his unit like this.

"Okay, first of all, someone gag him. Snake you can fix his nose if you want. Eagle, you are getting me a new bottle of water."

Everyone did what they were told except for Eagle who was still whining until Leopard, the guy who replaced Fox, stuffed a dirty sock in his mouth, a make-shift gag. Snake was listening and getting his first-aid kit out. He took out some bandages and gauze and fixed the nose.

"Okay, now the Sergeant said... umm, something about MI6, I forgot. EAGLE, SINCE YOU WERE THE ONE WHO MADE ME FORGET, YOU CAN GO TO THE SERGEANT AND ASK HIM!"

As soon as he finished that sentence, the door opened and two people walked in, two _very familiar _people walked in.

"Lookee, lookee, I caught a Cub, and the father Fox too! Could we keep them? Please, oh please, please, please?!"

He literally got down on his knee and begged Wolf.

"Fox, what are you doing here? I thought you were binned."

"Hey, now that the whole unit is together again, we can play tag, and hide-and-go-seek! Foxie, play with me!"

"Oh, my god, Eagle, grow up!" For some reason, everyone said this at the exact same time. Everyone was giving wach other weird looks now.

_Some people will never grow up, K-Unit should just learn that and deal with it._

* * *

**A/N: I know this is really short, but I don't like writing long things. I was never good with details. Sorry, I hope you liked it anyways. Review and give me ideas if you have any.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thanks to all those who reviewed,and followed, or put me on their favorites. Sorry for not updating, but my laptop/netbook broke down. When I turn it on, it looks like a cracked screen. Anyways, I'm using my cousin's stuff and like I promised, I am going to give you two chapters instead of one.**

**Reviews:**

**Bookworm19: I will maybe, but. Still have to write two more stories. I'll also be gone for weeks without internet in the summer and I don't want to start on one and then leave and not update. This is not a one-shot, it's a series of one-shots. Ten to be exact.**

**Worldtravellingfly: thanks for the review, and I hope your mom doesn't get mad. I saw it on TV and I threatened someone with that and it worked amazingly well, but I thought that eagle wouldn't because he never shuts up and everything. You know what I mean, right?**

**Living up to reality:sorry for not updating sooner, you know my reason, and. Also have been over busy. I like eagle too. He's fun. But, I Don't like picking on him, so I will create a pro eagle soon.**

* * *

_Set after scorpia rising, alex did not go to the pleasure's. Contains spoilers, i think. Don't read this, skip the chapter if you have not read scorpia is written in a 3rd person's point of view, thank you for your time and don't forget to review._

They were at a school talent show. Cub had somehow convinced k-unit to attend. Cub was going to be on there too, doing who knows what. He told them, if they brought someone to watch, entrance was a fee of a dollar, they would get extra points or something, k-unit could not remember. Also, if Alex performed, he would also get more credits, which he said he badly needed.

K-unit and Alex had become closer since jack's death. He was sent to Brecon Beacons. When they learned more about him on the night he had a flashback, they had grown more protective. In a way, they were older brothers.

K-unit didn't think the talents shown were too bad, but all they wanted to see was what Alex had come up with. When Alex came on stage, he had two other people with him. Tom and James, who k-unit had learned to fear when they were all united or if one of them were hurt, sort of like snake. K-unit watched intently. He had a microphone in his hand and the others had some instruments or at least that's what it looked like.

Alex started to sing, much to the amazement of k-unit. But he started with something that surprised them all.

"What I am about to sing strongly resembles a group of people I know. They are a bit like overprotective brothers. You know who you are, so please do me a favor and stand up."

K-unit cautiously did as they were told.

"There they are, now this one song represents one guy more than the rest. You see that guy there with the silly smile, ugly face, mismatching socks, pink shirt that says 'I like to rock'? Well, you see, his name is Matt, and this song resembles him."

Everyone looked at Matt, or eagle. He looked really happy to know Alex was singing a song for him. He didn't notice the one ugly face comment r he probably would've exploded. We sat down and Alex started to sing. Everyone was listening closely, wanting to know what druggie rider's 'brothers' are like.

_This is who I am and this is what I like_

_GC, Sum, Blink and MxPx is rocking in my room_

_If you're looking for me I'll be at the showI can never find a better place to go_

_Until the day I die, I promise I won't change_

eagle was whistling and clapping. He was also shouting out things that he liked and also promised to never change.

_So you better give up_

_I don't want to be told to grow up_

_And I don't want to change_

_I just want to have fun_

_I don't want to be told to grow up_

_And I don't want to change_

_So you better give up_

k-unit watched as eagle stood up and raced over to the stage, very one watched in amazement and shock as eh started to sing with them.

_'Cause I'm not going to change_

_I don't want to grow up_

_I like to stay up and spend hours on the phone_

_Hanging out with all my friends and never being at home_

_I'm impolite and I make fun of_ everyone

_I'm immature but I will stay this way forever_

k-unit were amazed at how much it represented eagle, even the kiddies and their parents who had never met sale before knew how much the song was meant for him.

_Until the day I die, I promise I won't change_

_So you better give up_

_I don't want to be told to grow up_

_And I don't want to change_

_I just want to have fun_

_I don't want to be told to grow up_

_And I don't want to change_

_So you better give up_

_'Cause I'm not going to change_

_I don't want to grow up_

_I don't want to be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)_

_I don't want to be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)_

Tom and James or as k-unit called them, the evil twins, did the echoing part. It sounded cool, and eagle, well eagle tried to But pretty messed the whole thing up.

_I don't want to be told to grow up_

_And I don't want to change_

_I just want to have fun_

_I don't want to be told to grow up_

_And I don't want to change_

_So you better give up_

Eagle has somehow knocked over the microphone and the 'instruments' they were using. The kids made a quick decision and wit one glance at each other, the bowed and took their leave. Eagle was left standing on the stage grinning and laughing like a fool.

_K-unit learned t never under-estimated how perfect cub can match thing up again, because he was exactly right. Eagle will never grow up and he does like all the things mentioned. He had also somehow gotten the name of the song, k-unit suspected cub told him, and was now listening nonstop to it when he was at hone. Most of the time he was 'hanging with his friends and never being at home.'_

* * *

**A/N: please review with suggestions for other chapters, it could be anything as long as it has t do with a 2-years old eagle. Or you could pm me. Help, compliments, complaints, and everything else is welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, would any of you forgive me for not updating in a long time? Good, thanks. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Eagle's POV**

I was walking home from the donut shop with a dozen donuts, half for me and half for me, when I heard a loud sounded like a fight was going to break out, and as a soldier,it was drilled into me to protect. I ran over to where I heard the shout. I saw a stand with puppets on it and plenty of kids crowding around.

I stood there dumbfounded as I watched the puppet show. It was a parody of James bond. There was shooting, guns, bombs, grenades, gadgets, enemies, and everything. I wonder who's doing it.

The other kids didn't notice me, I was glad too. It would've been so embarrassing. An adult watching a James bond puppet show with a bunch of school-kids. While I was lost n my thoughts, the show as ending. I only noticed when the kids started clapping and whistling loudly. The person who was behind the stand, moving the puppets stood up and took a bow, while the puppets did too. What I saw shocked me. It was cub! The kid that trained with us! He invited the kids to stay longer if they want and to not forget to put some coins in the tin on the side. Wait, if cub was out here making money with puppet shows, then why was he at Brecon beacons?

All of m thoughts were gone though when cub started doing his next show. It wasn't James bond this time though, it was a Jackie Chan one. I always did like Jackie Chan. I sat down to watch, not caring how embarrassing it was or anything. When cub finished and did his bow, he as surprised to see me there, but hid the recognition well.

I asked him if I could help him with the puppets. The kids all looked at me weirdly, even cub. Then, one of them spoke up. "You can't help him. He won't let you. He says that he has to earn the money himself or it's not right. And if he does let us help, I'll be there first."

Cub just laughed and spoke up, "well said, Mikey, and umm, you can help if you really ant it that much, you'll get fifty percent of what I earn. I don't want to take your money. So what do you as, wanna help me?"

I wanted to help too, though, and didn't want to be bested by a what appears to be a first-grader. I begged cub to let me in too, literally begged him. I even went down on my knees and did my best puppy dog eyes. Apparently it worked it he just felt pity for me, definitely the former though.

"Alright, you and Mikey can do it. Both of you are keeping the money, even Steven. Go ahead and put n your best show."

"YES!UH, HUH, OH YEAH, WHO'S THE MAN!? UH HUH UH HUH I AM THE MAN!"

In his head, Alex sighed. Guess he will always be a child. Maybe he is a five year old trapped in a adult's body. That seems likely.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a short chapter and everything but wanted t dot his, I just remember a puppet show my friends and I did for money. Oh, I still need ideas for a kid Eagle too. Also, when I finish this one, and get back from summer programs, which stories do you want me to make?**

**Stories:**

**Pro Eagle**

_**Featuring a professional Eagle instead of a kid one**_

**Sequel to results of fighting back**

**_3 years later, Alex is traumatized on a mission and is sent to BB. And then brooklands shows up, might be like brooklands meets hell on earth a bit._**

**or stories for some of these one-shots__**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: thanks for the reviews and for following me. I'm guessing no one likes the story that much a they don't favorite it :'( anyways, I still need some ideas for chapters and so far I have one person tell me what story they want me to write after I get back. I have one vote for a sequel to Results of Fighting Back and that's all I have.**

**To livinguptoreality, thanks, I hope you enjoyed it and keep on reading.**

* * *

_K-unit are at Brecon Beacons. They are in their hut playing poker. Fox is back for refresher training and Cub is back because he was threatened and this is the only 'safe place'. Cub is 16 now and likes chocolate so he brought some with him. He managed to sneak them past security and the sergeant._

* * *

**Cub's POV**

I had the perfect hand because well, I know how to cheat and swap cards while they don't. Even though, I had the perfect hand, I didn't let it show. I guess you could say that u had the perfect poker face. We were betting some money even though Eagle wanted me to bet with my chocolate. After what happened last time and the death threats I was getting from k-unit, even Ben, I decided it wouldn't be such a good idea.

Everyone was studying each other intensely trying to find out if they should fold or not. Eagle probably found something in someone's face because he folded and left the table. Everyone else stayed. We all revealed our cards since we were finished swapping and everything, I won of course, a straight out royal flush. Fox came in a very close second though, probably because he cheated too. Everyone was enraged and angry at themselves for being bested by a teenager at poker.

There was suddenly a sound behind me, near my bunk. I turned around only to find Eagle looking through my stuff with a pile of my candy next to him.

"EAGLE! GIVE ME BACK MY CANDY!"

"It's mine! I bought it last Sunday!"

Even though I was a super spy, I was still a . A teenager who hates liars.

"It is mine! It has a smiley face on each wrapper. I drew those!"

Eagle looked at the wrapper and had a frightened look in his face. Good, he should be scared. K-unit just sat there watching us fight for candy. I was sure they were ready to stop Eagle from eating my candy, though. They didn't want a Eagle with a sugar-rush. Then, I had an idea.

I just went to my bunk and sat down. As I approached, Eagle backed up with all my candy. I took a book. Was supposed t be reading for school and actually started t read. My idea was t let k-unit deal with Eagle since they didn't want a sugar-rush Eagle. They would stop him, I thought.

Sure enough, when Eagle decided to eat one of my candies, since he thought I wasn't after him anymore, which I wasn't, the whole not jumped up and an over to him. Before Eagle could put it in his mouth, Fox tackled him to the floor, while Snake threw a pillow under him to soften their landing. He was still the medic after all. Wolf took the candy out of his hand and gave it back to me with a glare. I guess they wanted to see how it would turn out.

Meanwhile, Eagle was complaining and actually _crying _about how his chest and face hurt from the tackle and about how he didn't get a candy bar. I just stared at him wide-eyed, but k-unit just went back to their game of poker. Even Snake went, and he was the medic! I'm going to go on and guess that this happens often, because k-unit doesn't seem surprised at all. I then decided that eagle was not worth my time and went back to reading. When Eagle finally realized that no one was listening to him and no one cared, he stopped and went back to his bunk. As I drifted off to sleep, I reminded myself to get a case and lock to keep my valuable treasure, AKA my candy, safe and away from the candy bird.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I bet you guys don't like the short stuff I write, but I can't seem to ever write long things unless at school and I can't write big either. anyways, hope you enjoyed it and umm, I still need ideas for other chapters. Please also tell me what you would like me to write after o get back from my summer program.**

**Pro Eagle: professional instead of child Eagle**

**Sequel t results of fighting back: set three years after, Alex went on a traumatizing mission, goes to BB, Brooklands ends up coming**

**Stories for some of these one-shots: I'll take a few one-shots and make them into a story with more chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is the last chapter everyone. I give my gratitude to everyone who reviewed , followed, or put me on their favorites, weather my stories or my profile. I hope you all enjoyed it and have a great summer t everyone who is in summer.**

**Livnguptorealit (guest): Don't you have an account? Thanks, I try to do my best and make it seem realistic, but still be n tune with the official one and the one I need for my story. This whole story is about eagle being funny, so I'm glad you said that because it means I succeeded.**

**Arry the banana: I'm glad you think so. I was thinking of doing pro eagle next, because I don't have much time left until I leave for a summer camp which doesn't want internet. You're right about that, so it might be a challenge for me. That's fine thought because I like challenges.**

* * *

_It's nighttime. The whole k-unit share a flat since they don't want t waste their hard-earned money on a flat that they are rarely in. Eagle's asleep, and the others are playing poker. AGAIN! _

* * *

Everyone was happy, the unit had just gotten leave and a few medals. They were celebrating with beer and poker, even Wolf joined in.

"Well, see ya, I'm off to bed. Got to work n the morning." Wolf was the first to leave. He had somehow managed to get a side job that didn't mind if he had t leave at a sudden moment and didn't care that he as rarely there.

He went up the stars and was almost at his room when he heard a noise. It was coming from Eagle's room. Detective Wolf went inside Eagle's room t see what the noise was. He went in and saw...nothing. Well, he did see things, but nothing unusual, or so he thought. When he looked more closely, he saw Eagle. And he was sucking his thumb! Wolf also saw some lumps on the other side of him, near the wall. He got closer, and lifted the covers enough to see under it. The lumps Wolf saw earlier had been... TEDDY BEARS! Wolf went downstairs again, after taking a picture of Eagle's bed with him sucking his thumb for blackmail, to tell the others. Snake, Fox, and Lynx, Fox's replacement crept up the stairs and nice again, into Eagle's room. They all silently laughed and managed to keep it silent until they got far enough away so Eagle wouldn't hear, where they burst out laughing. They stayed that way, rolling on the floor, for a few minutes, 10 at the least. Then they heard a loud snore, and they started laughing again. It was so obviously from Eagle, they didn't even need to ask.

They laughed so much, they developed asthma that night. They only realizes the had asthma during their refresher course at Brecon Beacons where they were shouted at many tines by the Sergeant. Eagle had no idea what was going on, just that they had asthma and it was his fault, so he started crying and complaining to anyone who would listen.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is short,but it was really funny. Right or left? (This is from the BFG, if you've ever read it) I also had no idea how to end it, so sorry. Since only two people decided to vote for my unofficial poll, I will be doing a professional Eagle. This was one of the votes. Oh, and I would still like reviews and yo could still vote for the stories. I might write if there are more than two votes on the story.**


End file.
